


Lullaby for a Stormy Night (Thor x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tender moment between daughter and mother during a stormy night.<br/>Song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZd2kgLZtfA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby for a Stormy Night (Thor x Reader)

Lullaby for a Stormy Night (Thor x Reader)

A flash of white lit the small room. Tears fell from the resident’s small, blue eyes and stained her porcelain face as she held tight to her pink blanket. Another flash appeared. 

“MOMMY!”

You awoke suddenly to the sound of your child’s cries. You sighed as you pushed away the warm covers and pulled on your dark blue robe. Shuffling your feet across the wood floor, you turned the corner and stood in the doorway of the bubblegum pink room.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” you asked in a smooth, calming way. 

“I-I’m scared, Mommy.” 

You saw fear in her cloudy blue orbs. She was shaking uncontrollably. This worried you greatly, so you sat right beside here on the bed and gently caressed the child’s velvety face. As you tried to comfort your daughter, you hatched an idea.

“Maybe a little song will chase away the storm?” you whispered as you held her and rocked her back in forth. You felt the child nod at the proposal and began to sing, hoping the lullaby with sooth her and send her back softly to sleep.

Little child, be not afraid

The rain pounds harsh against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger

There is no danger

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

Though thunder explodes

And lightning flash

Illuminates your tearstained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Another flash of lighting lit the room in a brilliant flash of white. (favorite girl name) clutched on to you tighter, whimpering into your now damp robe. Your (e/c) orbs followed the raindrops that fell down the window panes.

Little child

Be not afraid

The storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And its candlelight beams

Still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

The wind makes creatures of our trees

And the branches to hands

They're not real, understand

And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forest and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

You switch your gaze from your girl to the raging storm outside. It was a bad one but you knew its maker wasn’t doing it on purpose. There was trouble up in Asgard. Thor, your loving husband, wouldn’t tell you what happened but it seemed pretty serious. He said it was too dangerous for you to go but you convinced him to at least let you send him off.

“I will return soon,” He placed a chaste kiss on your lips and turned towards the dimensional rift,” I promise.”

“I’ll be waiting,” you waved farewell as your husband soon disappeared and the rift closed. You snapped back to (favorite girl’s name) bedroom and focused once again on the calming melody.

 

For you know, once even I

Was a little child

And I was afraid

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears

Trade sweet sleep for fears

And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown

And these years have shown

Rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning

The rain will be gone in the morning

But I'll still be here in the morning

You looked down at the small figure in your arms. Her blue orbs were now closed and a soft coo escaped her tiny lips. You tucked the tranquil child back in to bed and gave her a gentle kiss on her temple. 

“She looks so peaceful,” you thought to yourself as you made your way to the door. You looked back at the slumbering form when you noticed something odd. No lighting. No thunder. No wind. A smile grew upon your face. He was back.

As if right on cue, you heard the front door open then close quietly as to not wake the occupants inside. The wood floors squeak with every step and a hard thud meant he must have hit the couch or something on the way to your room. You swung around to face the not-so-quiet intruder.

“That was really discreet,” you grinned and embraced your long awaited love. 

“I am sorry if I woke you.” He seemed so tired and worn; it must have been a rough fight. 

“It’s alright; (favorite girl name) was having some trouble sleeping.” You whirled around to observe your kid, watching her shift her pint-size body to find that sweet spot on the mattress.

“Did I scare her?” He looked in the room to, his face showed signs of guilt and shame. 

“No . . . well, yes.” He wouldn’t make eye contact with you. You felt stupid; you shouldn’t have blamed him for scaring your daughter. It wasn’t his fault.

“I did not mean to; there was a brutal battle in Jötunheimr . . .” He trailed off. You placed your hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently, gaining his attention. You felt him relax under your touch.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it,” you cooed as you cuddled up to him. You attempted to change the subject.

“I sang her that song about storms.” He cocked his head to the side.

“And how everything will be fine when the morning comes?” 

“That’s the one,” you confirmed. 

“Then she will be fine?” You nodded in reply.

” I missed you, Thor,” you bit your lower lip and clutched on tight to his arm, burying your face in it.

“I missed you too, (y/n).” He lifted your chin and placed a tender kiss on your lips.

“Will you stay with me in the morning?” A small smile appeared on his face.

“I will stay with you always.” 

~Epilogue~ 

Sunbeams fell on (favorite girl’s name)’s face. She cringed her nose and sat upright, wiping away the sand that gathered there overnight. As her eyes were starting to focus, she saw two large figures drooped over her bedside. Her eyes and smile grew wide as the shapes became familiar.

“Daddy, you’re back!” She leapt from her bed and crash landed on the two of you. You gasped at the sudden weight on your chest and rose to find your little girl sitting in the gap between you and your husband, her smirk so big it would probably crack her face in half.

“Good morning little one!” Thor had (favorite girl’s name) in his lap as she gave him the biggest hug a six year old could possibly give. 

“Mommy, does this mean we get poptarts for breakfast?” She turned to you, her face a bit red from the smack against you two earlier. You giggled at the sight of this.

“Of course, sweetie.” You used the now messy bed to stand up and help your daughter get on her feet. She spun around to face her father who was starting to make his way towards the door.

“Race you to the kitchen, dad!” She scurried around him and he rushed after her, scooping her up from behind, rubbing her (h/c) curls into even more of a mess, and carrying her to the kitchen, laughing all the way. You looked outside one more time before joining the rest of your family.

“Everything’s always fine in the morning.”


End file.
